


Epilogue

by narrateme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Purge, XEXO, exo clones, exopnarrator, exopurge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrateme/pseuds/narrateme
Summary: the epilogue of #exopurged
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 21
Kudos: 151





	Epilogue

They buried them together. It was the right thing to do. 

By the time that Junmyeon had come back with Kai, Suho’s group had Kyungsoo and Sehun wrapped up in sheets and ready to be taken to their final resting place. 

Suho explained to Junmyeon what they as a group had decided while they waited for the siren to call the end of the twelve hour mark.  
  
The clones of Kyungsoo and Sehun would take their place for three years, so EXO could peacefully finish off as a group and their fans wouldn't be devastated by the loss of two members. 

He had explained the idea while the pair had dug graves at the place where Xiumin had passed away. Kai had taken them in two trips; napping nearby on the hill while he regained his strength to take them back. 

The clones stayed in the maze while the original members had made their way home. Junmyeon urged them to go and show Kyungsoo and Sehun where they’d be staying for the next few years.

The plan hadn’t been fully thought through, but it was a bandaid and that would have to do for now. 

“We’ll stay here, I think.” Suho said as they finished burying Sehun. 

The sun was already setting and it had taken hours to dig three separate graves, but it was worth it. Chanyeol promised he would look into getting headstones after things had calmed down. It was the least they deserved, but they couldn’t risk offering more; not without raising questions. 

Junmyeon looked at his clone who was staring at the grave that held his member. “It’d be easily noticed if there were two of us walking around the streets. We would be recognized anywhere we go; so it only makes sense to stay here.” Junmyeon nodded in agreement, feeling a pang of sadness that what Suho said had made sense. He didn’t want to say goodbye yet, but too much was at risk to hold onto them.

“We’ll come back, after Jongin recovers. We need to learn… how to deal with what they did to us.” He promised. Their powers were unpredictable, especially Chanyeol’s since there was no telling what would happen if they tried to ignore what had been done to them. 

Suho promised he’d find them when he’d settled down here. 

It took three months. 

Three months of getting Kyungsoo and Sehun settled; of Chanyeol nearly burning their dorms down when he’d gotten angry at a video game. Three months of Jongin accidentally travelling in his sleep, of Yixing and Jongin knocking each other out when they used their powers too close to each other. 

Of Junmyeon crying himself to sleep as he stared at the empty bed across from his own.

Eventually, Junmyeon bought a house to fit them all. Their powers had become stable thanks to Kyungsoo and Sehun. They needed to shift from the dorms. It was unsafe. But also they needed space. 

From the memories. From the expectations that they would see someone in the dorm who wasn't there.. 

Kyungsoo and Sehun did their best to fill the space of their counterparts and they did so with a grace that surprised everyone, but their connection with the group was fresh and different from their namesakes. 

So they moved, it took two weeks; but they moved and a weight that felt like the world was lifted off of Junmyeon’s shoulders as they began to make new memories. 

They celebrated after announcing their first comeback; their social media flooded with loving support from friends and family, the group had gone out to eat dinner and came home to see their clones standing in the living room. 

\-------

“So, you usurped Taejo and now you’re the king?!” Chanyeol’s laugh echoed through the living room as Suho’s face twisted in a sour expression. 

“It wasn’t intentional, it took us forever to even figure out where the fuck we were and then when we did it was in the middle of a war. Lay talked his way into becoming an adviser and then overthrew the throne. In short, it was an accident.” Suho chugged his beer in lieu of offering more of an answer as embarrassment colored his cheeks and the room became deafening with laughter. 

With everyone settling into their roles, they travelled back and forth between times; Jongin and Kai sharing the burden of taking members when they had the time. 

When they returned to the idol world, it was an amusing surprise to learn that Kyungsoo and Sehun were a bit shy. 

Getting Startled easily when other groups passed by theirs and offered friendly banter and companionship. They could kill without blinking, but when Kim Kibum offered to buy dinner for Kyungsoo the stutters that fell from his lips had the other members muffling laughter. 

Junmyeon spent hours with them, training them with choreography while Jongdae and Baekhyun helped train them vocally. Thankfully Kyungsoo was proven that his vocal talent was gifted to him and not trained into him. Sehun’s dancing came as easily to him as walking and Jongin was delighted to have a partner that was as dedicated to the art as he was. 

They toured afterwards, around the world. Acquainting Kyungsoo and Sehun to the world of idols and fans, of living under a different type of microscope. 

The clones came to their first concert, how they managed to not cause a scene - Junmyeon wasn’t sure and Suho wasn’t forthcoming with answers of how no one recognized them, but he was pleased to say the least. 

When the purge came again they went to Suho’s home and drank. The memories of the twelve hours that had changed their lives forever weighing heavily on their minds. 

“What will you do after you retire?” Suho asked, watching their combined group lounge in the garden. Suho had made a gated off area that they stayed in once a year. A garden spanning across the whole yard and a house--that Suho had told him was called a Hanok they’d built in their free time. 

“Travel I guess, I haven’t decided yet. I don’t want to leave them for long, but I feel like I need time for myself. Sometimes it still doesn’t feel real. That i’d wake up and you wouldn’t exist and it scares me how much that scares me.” He admitted, Suho patted his arm in understanding and the pair watched their group in silence for the rest of the night. 

  
  


**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

\----------------

It was going to happen eventually, Junmyeon just didn’t expect it to happen like this. 

Staring at the Samoyed puppies with a look of resignation, Junmyeon bent down and picked up one of the trio of clouds prancing at his feet and stared at it. The puppy wiggled in excitement, his tongue long enough to give Junmyeon’s nose a few kisses before he tucked it under his arm and looked at Chanyeol who was giving him a sheepish smile. 

“Look Jongin’s been begging for a dog, you know this! And since Sehun moved out with Vivi, he’s been devastated. I just… I didn’t expect that I wouldn’t be able to choose.” He said apologetically. 

“So you bought three walking clouds, because you’re too soft hearted and tried to pawn one off on me?” Junmyeon said as he stroked the puppies fur absently. 

Sehun, Vivi and Yixing had moved out down the street and even though it wasn’t like he’d moved out of the city, Junmyeon did admit the house was a bit too quiet without the dog causing a ruckus. 

Toben seemed depressed too, the poodle sighing as he walked circles around the large house. 

Now the dog was in the middle of a tug of war game the puppies were having with a throw pillow meant for the couch. 

“I’ll take them back, I’m sorry Jun.” Chanyeol moved to take the dog from him and the leader turned his body away from the thief. 

“Absolutely not, Jangmi is staying as are the other two.” He’d decided on the name then and didn’t bother to offer a reply to Chanyeol’s cheeky grin as Junmyeon made his way to grab his car keys so he could get supplies. 

\-----------

Jongin’s screams of delight could wake the dead, but Junmyeon didn’t stop taking pictures of the man as he sobbed on the floor, two white puppies wiggling in his arms. “Y-You said we couldn’t-co--couldn’t have any more animals” Jongin’s sobs were ugly and snot was dripping from his nose, but he wouldn’t let go of the puppets for the life of him. 

“Yeah I know, but your boyfriend is pretty convincing.” Junmyeon laughed as Jangmi looked at the chaos happening on the floor below her. 

She looked down her nose at them and refused to move from her spot on the recliner and Junmyeon knew he’d chosen the right puppy. 

Later the house was filled with laughter and yips as Suho brought his group to delight in the new puppies. 

Fifteen people and five dogs could bring a lot of laughter into a home.

When EXO finally retired and the world moved on from them, Junmyeon stayed with Suho for a year; experiencing history in the making.

Jongin and Chanyeol got married on the hill on which Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Xiumin rested side by side. 

Jongdae welcomed two more children into the world. 

Baekhyun accompanied Junmyeon on many adventures. 

Yixing sometimes came along. 

Kyungsoo and Sehun moved in with Suho; making regular appearances in the normal world so the world didn’t question their absence. 

In the end, life continued to move on and though their hearts may still throb as they remembered. 

They continued living and that was the least they could do. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by @hotephyun | @exopnarrator  
> edited lovingly by @etherealyehet
> 
> #exopurged has finally ended, i hope the epilogue soothed some wounded hearts.  
> thank you everyone for staying with us til the end.


End file.
